


Innocence

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cauchemar atroce impliquant Germanie, des robes roses et des rubans réveille Lovino en plein milieu de la nuit. En plus de ça un orage éclate. Il va se réfugier dans la chambre de l'espagnol. Et voit quelque chose qui lui fait se poser des questions. "Grande sœur Belgique? Comment on fait les bébés?" et puis une autre tout aussi importante "Je vais être (encore) oncle?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.
> 
> Personnages: Tomato-Family (Espagne, Belgique, Pays-Bas et Romano), mention d'autres pays.
> 
> Genre: Family et Humour
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Couples: Antonio/EspagnexLars/Pays-Bas; Mention de France/England (Nope, pas de spanamo, parce que Lovino est un petit enfant et qu'ils sont frères.)
> 
> Note: Vu l'époque, quelques mentions à la religion et aux moeurs/pensées.

Lovino se réveilla en pleine nuit. Un cauchemar où il voyait Germanie et Autriche le poursuivre en tenant des robes roses l'avait tiré du sommeil. Dans le cas de Roderich, ça s'approchait plus du souvenir que du rêve...sauf que l'aristocrate ne le poursuivait pas, il envoyait ses larbins l'attraper puis laissait Elizaveta l'habiller.

_Et cette folle le faisait, ne disant pas à son cher et tendre supérieur que non le petit italien n'était pas une fille. Elle avait de la chance d'être une (jolie) fille sinon il lui aurait explosé les genoux à coups de pieds._

_Bon sang qu'il était heureux d'être avec cet idiot d'Antonio!_

Même si son frère, au début, n'avait pas percuté qu'il n'était pas une fille...ou alors c'était très grave et on pouvait se poser des questions sur l'espagnol.

_Merci à Francis d'avoir corrigé le tir d'ailleurs._

Lovino gardait un bon souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère blond. C'était sur les mers, les bateaux français et espagnols s'étaient croisés pas loin des Amériques. Et le français avait présenté son fils: Matthieu, alias Nouvelle-France.

_«Tu lui as donné le même nom que toi idiot?_

_\- ...Non c'est les humains._

_\- Je me disais aussi que t'étais pas assez stupide pour ça!_

_\- Je trouvais Canada plus joli. Mais mon peuple...»_

Bref les deux navires avaient stoppé pour quelques heures durant lesquels Francis et Antonio avaient parlé de leur côté et où lui avait joué avec la petite colonie. C'était totalement le fils de son frère. Bon il ne se souvenait pas de comment était France quand il était Gaule Romaine mais quand même. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux soyeux, le même sourire et rire. La même douceur et la même joie de vivre...yep totalement son fils!

Il avait même le droit d'écrire des lettres à Matthieu, mais pas à Francis cependant! Et ce crétin d'espagnol était venu s'en mêler pour le taquiner. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, prêt à se moquer de lui.

_«Tu écris une lettre à Mateo?_

_\- Il s'appelle pas Mateo abruti!_

_\- Matthew alors?_

_\- TU N'AS PAS HONTE D'APPELER NOTRE NEVEU PAR LA VERSION ANGLAISE DE SON NOM STUPIDE JOUEUR DE GUITARE! C'EST **MATTHIEU**!»_

_Lars était alors intervenu «Bah si ça se trouve Arthur va lui prendre le gamin un jour. Sournois comme il est...donc on peux l'appeler par la version anglaise, histoire de se préparer..._

_\- QU'IL OSE LE FAIRE ET JE LE...»_

Bref on s'était moqué de lui pendant des semaines. Bande d'idiots. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son grand frère pendant autant de temps. Finalement il avait craqué et lui avait hurlé dessus après une longue absence et un saccage de maison. La tête du brun en voyant le désordre était mémorable, Jolien était morte de rire et Lars avait juste dit que c'était pas son travail de tout nettoyer d'abord!

Lovino se laissa retomber sur le lit.  _Comment dormir maintenant?_ Le souvenir d'un autrichien en robe à froufrous rose le poursuivant en agitant jupons et rubans étaient trop traumatisants pour qu'il se rendorme aussi facilement. Et ne parlons pas de Germanie...qui restait un démon dans ses cauchemars.

_...une robe...bleu ciel...avec des dentelles. Fendue aux "bons" endroits._

Il s'enfouit sous les draps. N'importe qui aurait hurlé de rire à une telle vision mais lui était totalement traumatisé. Le souvenir pourtant flou du Sac de Rome étant toujours dans sa mémoire, la vision du germanique aux longs cheveux, dans ses armure et tenant une épée tâchée de sang, comme imprimé dans ses souvenirs.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé avant de dormir?_

_Cet idiot d'Antonio a mit de l'alcool dans la nourriture ou quoi?_

Pourquoi n'avait-ce pas été Elizaveta et Jolien dans son rêve? Ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça si ça si c'était de jolies filles. Elles pouvaient bien le déguiser en fille, si elles lui faisaient des câlins et un bon repas.

«Mais si ça me dérange! Je suis un garçon! Même en France, les garçons arrêtent de porter des robes à TROIS ans! J'ai largement passé cet âge physique! J'ai 7 ans en apparence...ou 8 ans? Bah peu importe! Je suis bien plus grand dans ma tête!» Debout sur son lit mains sur les hanches, il souriait fièrement. «Et je n'ai peur de rien. Un jour je prendrais une épée et je la planterais...» Il gloussa en imaginant la scène «..puis je volerais un bateau. Et je retournerais en Italie. Je récupérerais mon frère et ont bottera le cul d'Autriche! Si fort qu'il pourra plus s'asseoir devant son piano et devra jouer debout!»

Un craquement terriblement fort le fit glapir et s'enfouir sous les draps, les larmes aux yeux.

«...Quand je serais grand...!»

Un éclair illumina la chambre. Il grimaça. Ses rideaux étaient trop clairs! Il les avaient demandé rouges mais Antonio avait dit les les blancs étaient plus jolis. Ce tyran ne le laissait même pas choisir la décoration de sa chambre.

«Sale type, tyrannique et envahisseur d'espace vital! Je comprend d'aucune fille veut de lui il est trop bête! Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait rien entre Jolien et lui d'abord!»

Ronchonnant sous sa couverture, il continua à maudire son tuteur, devenant de plus en plus incohérent et de mauvaise foi.

Et puis d'abord pourquoi ne venait-il pas le voir alors qu'il avait...non pas qu'il avait peur, il n'avait peur de rien d'abord. Non. Mais s'il était un tuteur responsable...il viendrait! S'il avait des enfants, et qu'il y est un gros orage, il irait voir s'ils dormaient bien .

_Heureusement que ce crétin d'Antonio n'avait pas d'enfants!_

_Parce que..ça serait horrible pour eux._

_Un père qui préférait dormir que venir les rassurer pendant un orage!_

_Minable!_

Et ça n'avait pas d'importance que monsieur ait un sommeil lourd. Non. Pas du tout. C'était son rôle de s'occuper de lui. Il devait se réveiller si besoin était!

Pas qu'il avait peur hein!

Un nouveau craquement, plus proche, le fit pousser un cri et il se planqua sous le lit, enroulé dans sa couverture.

«J'ai pas peur...Je me cache pour le faire criser s'il venait!»

Un bruit sourd lui parvint. Il cligna des yeux. Un bruit...il réfléchit...d'arbre qui tombe? La foudre était tombée assez près pour qu'il entende l'arbre tomber?

«Et si ça tombait sur la maison après?»

il se mit à prier, arguant qu'il était un bon garçon et que ça serait embêtant que le toit de la maison soit percée. Parce que Lars était tyrannique avec les employés. Parce que Antonio ne supportait pas le boucan des chantiers et repartait en mer. ET NE REPONDAIT PAS A SES LETTRES! Lui qui se fatiguait à écrire des lettres de plusieurs pages, se mettant de l'encre partout sur les doigts pour raconter ses journées à son tuteur.

Il lui avait même avoué qu'il avait embrassé une fille d'une maison voisine sur la joue! Et ce salaud n'avait pas fait de réponse! Pourtant il l'avait lu puisqu'il s'était moqué de lui au retour! Enflure!

Évidement Romano ne pouvait pas savoir que Jolien et Lars conservait les lettres dans un coffret et les donnait à Antonio le soir de son retour. L'espagnol les lisait dans la nuit qui suivait.

_Parce que recevoir et envoyer du courrier en mer?_

_Bon courage!_

Puisque ce crétin ne pouvait pas faire correctement son job de tuteur: C'est-à-dire venir voir s'il dormait toujours, et rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme...Il irait le voir. Et lui prendre une place sur son immense lit. Sérieusement pourquoi un lit si grand alors qu'il avait une taille super fine? Ridicule! Et il était même pas marié en plus. Donc pas de femme avec qui le partager!

Donc il pouvait s'imposer. Après lui avoir crier dessus pour ne pas être venu voir si l'orage l'avait réveillé ou pas. Et si un voleur était entré dans la maison hein? Irresponsable!

….Il était certain que chez ce stupide aristocrate, quelqu'un serait immédiatement allé voir si les enfants dormaient toujours. Feliciano serait capable d'aller se réfugier chez...CHEZ HONGRIE! Son stupide jumeau n'avait pas intérêt à aller chouiner après du germanique...que ça soit le musicien ou le petit mégalomane qui avait un regard terrifiant.

Il marchait dans les couloirs, traînant sa couverture comme une cape et se réfugiant dessous à chaque coup de tonnerre. Pas parce qu'il avait peur hein! Juste parce que...pour ne pas qu'on le voit!

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Lars.

 _Et si.._.Non ce type devait être dernier dans la catégorie des bons tuteurs avec sa tête terrifiante. Il ferait pleurer les enfants au lieu de les rassurer. Il frissonna en imaginant le blond chantonnant une chanson en berçant un bébé, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Rah quelle vision atroce! L'enfer gèlera et le paradis fermera ses portes quand ça arrivera!»

Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, leva les yeux vers le plafond et ajouta d'une petite voix timide et hésitante «Pardon Seigneur!»

_On ne rigolait pas avec ça!_

Il se promit d'aller se confesser dès demain! Ou peut-être pourrait-il aller à l'église pour quelques prières? Passons...

Bref ignorons le sale type. Il se moquait toujours de lui en plus. La derrière fois qu'un écureuil s'était soulagé sur ses draps, il l'avait obligé à laver le draps! Et s'était moqué de son travail 'de cochon'' selon ses mots.

_Et Jolien?_

Déjà elle fermait sa porte à clé. Exigence de son frère. Lovino n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi et quand il avait demandé à Antonio, celui-ci avait répondu, levant les yeux au ciel, que Lars était juste un peu trop protecteur sur les bords. Et qu'il fallait protéger la féminité de Belgique. Romano n'avait rien comprit et l'espagnol lui avait tapoté la tête en lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait quand il serait plus grand.

_C'était quand ça ''plus grand''?_

_Pour une nation, ça pouvait durer des siècles._

_Surtout une nation occupée ou une colonie!_

A cette réponse, l'espagnol avait soupiré et Lars l'avait coupé en disant «Quand tu mouillera le lit d'une autre façon.»

Lovino n'avait pas comprit pourquoi ça avait tourné au pugilat entre l'espagnol et le blond. Surtout que ce n'était pas lui qui mouillait son lit mais une saleté d'écureuil...un gros hein, qui pouvait lui arracher la main à coup de dents s'il tentait de le chasser.

Suite à ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre du brun. «C'est pas trop tôt, faudrait que tu mette un tapis dans ce couloir. J'ai les pieds glacés connard!»

Il sautilla sur place pour atteindre la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaise contre le mur juste à côté (Antonio l'avait laissé là exprès pour que le petit puisse entrer facilement). «Je suis vraiment bête...» Il grimpa sur le meuble et poussa la clenche. La porte s'ouvrit.

«Et voilà! Je suis trop intelligent!»

Fier comme un paon il entra dans la chambre. Un éclair le fit sursauter. Il en lâcha sa couverture. Il s'approcha du lit. «Hé Es...» Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

L'autre méditerranéen n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Il était avec quelqu'un.

Lovino eut un sourire dangereux «Je savais que tu t'amusais! Je vais le dire à tout le monde et surtout à nos frères!»

Les nations pouvaient faire ça sans être mariées, l'église ne leurs dirait rien. Le petit italien gloussa et se dressa sur la pointes des pieds.

_Une jolie servante?_

_Comme la jolie brune avec les nattes par exemple? Antonio lui avait sourit ce soir non?_

_Ou alors la bonne venue du Portugal, envoyée par le dit-pays pour servir son frère?_

Il dirait à Marco que Antonio s'amusait avec les habitantes! Na!

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un ronflement de femme. Antonio ne ronflait pas. Il parlait en dormant et souriait comme un imbécile heureux mais ne ronflait pas.

Donc...il était avec un homme.

Lovino savait que c'était normal pour deux nations, même si c'était mal pour les humains (c'était le prêtre qui le disait, donc c'était vrai non?). D'ailleurs pourquoi les nations pouvaient et pas les hommes? C'était idiot!

Bref...Antonio était avec un homme.

D'accord.

«Tu fricote avec un garçon pendant que...enfin au lieu de venir voir si j'ai peur de l'orage! Tuteur incapable!»

Il alla au bout du lit et grimpa dessus. Un éclair illumina la pièce. Lovino redescendit et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Antonio..._

_...avec Lars._

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire.

_Exactement comme Francis et l'autre dingue de pirate._

_Mais minute...si Francis avait eu un fils...et était en relation avec l'anglais. Ça voulait dire que..._

* * *

Au matin, Jolien remarqua que le petit italien, d'habitude si bavard mâchonnait son repas avec un air morne. Antonio et Lars n'étaient toujours pas descendu. Donc c'était à elle de s'en charger.

«Tu as un problème Lovino?

\- Mal dormi. Orage.

\- Ho.» Il n'était pas allé se réfugier en pleurant chez son tuteur? Il devenait courageux! «C'est vrai qu'il a été très fort. Une vraie tempête. Incroyable que Antonio ne se soit pas réveillé. Lars aussi.

Seul un coup de canon les réveillerait.

\- Pas faux. Au cœur de l'Espagne ils doivent se sentir en sécurité.

\- Pfff.

\- Tu as un problème?

\- Ce foutu espagnol ne prend pas bien soin de moi. J'étais tout seul toute la nuit! AVEC UN HORRIBLE ORAGE!

\- Tu n'es pas allé le voir?

\- Il était...occupé.» Romano déchira un bout de pain qu'il mordit avec colère. «Dis...Grande soeur Belgique?

\- Hum?» Elle remarqua qu'il semblait tout gêné et embarrassé, triturant sa nourriture.

Il prit une grande inspiration «Comment on fait les bébés?»

Elle savait qu'il poserait la question un jour ou l'autre. «Tu es encore un peu jeune.

\- Si j'étais humain, je serais un vieillard...en fait je serais même déjà mort de vieillesse depuis des siècles!» Marmonna le plus jeune, croisant les bras.

Elle rit doucement et but une gorgée de sa boisson «Pas faux. Mais là tu es un bébé pour nous.

\- J'suis pas un bébé.

\- Tu mouilles encore tes draps!

\- C'est pas moi c'est les écureuils! Ou le chat! En tout cas, c'est pas moi!

\- Très bien, très bien. Mais tu n'es même pas pubère. Donc...

\- Dis-moiiiii.

\- Bon il faut deux personnes.

\- Deux?

\- Il faut qu'elles s'aiment beaucoup.

\- C'est ça, tu vas me faire croire que une (très) jeune fille mariée de force aime beaucoup son vieux mari?» Il se souvenait d'un mariage où la mariée avait à peine 14 ans. Elle pleurait. L'homme, chaude et âgé lui avait passé la bague avec violence. Lovino s'était senti mal et s'était blotti dans les bras de Antonio qui avait du lui expliquer que, parfois, les humains faisaient ça.

Jolien sourit «Tu as raison. Mais j''espère que ma version arrive dans la plupart des cas. Les mariages arrangés arrivent plus souvent chez les gens riches. Le petit peuple ne pratique pas ou peu ce genre de choses. Chez eux il y a plus de mariage d'amour. Il y en a aussi chez les riches ou les nobles mais c'est moins courant.

\- Hum...donc deux personnes?

\- Oui.

\- C'est tout? Elle se marient, dorment dans la même chambre et pouf le bébé arrive après neuf mois?

\- ….Le mariage n'est pas forcement nécessaire. Mais si un enfant voit le jour hors mariage on dit qu'il est illégitime ou que c'est un bâtard.»

Lovino grogna «C'est stupide.» Son père Rome avait eu plein de femmes. Marié à aucune d'elle. Ça voulait dire que ses frères et lui étaient tous des bâtards? ET ALORS? Tous sa fratrie était exceptionnelle d'abord!»

Belgique lui ébouriffa les cheveux «Demande à Espagne pour le reste. C'est à lui de le faire.» Ils avaient tiré à la courte paille après tout.

«Mais alors, s'il faut deux personnes...qu'elles s'embrassent et dorment ensemble.

\- Oui?

\- Ça veut dire que je vais être un oncle?

\- Tu l'es déjà non?

\- Mais noonnn, je veux dire encore une fois.

\- Portugal pourrait être papa sous peu vu ses relations avec les nations d'Amérique du Sud.

\- Tu le fais exprès grande sœur?

\- Grèce est pas genre séducteur.

\- Belgiiiiqqquuee.

\- Égypte non plus.

\- Je te parle pas de lui.

\- France pourrait avoir un autre enfant...le frère de Canada pourrait être aussi son fils.

\- JE PARLE D'ANTONIO.»

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment ça? Ce n'était pas possible puisque Antonio couchait avec un garçon. Son frère pour être exact.

«Pardon?

\- Bah je l'ai vu cette nuit. Il dort avec quelqu'un.» Il rougit et ajouta timidement «Ton frère!»

Jolien éclata de rire. Lovino devint écarlate. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Le petit italien était si innocent que ça en était adorable. Elle dut se rependre pour expliquer au petit que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants.

Romano se sentit très bête et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que hurler sur Antonio quand celui-ci se leva enfin, lui rapprochant de ne pas lui donner de neveux ou de nièces!


End file.
